


Bay Area Weekend Surprise

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, Other, Summer Vacation, Sweet, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: A one off fic I wanted to write for Dylan Germick (of Planet Booty's birthday... hope you enjoy it!





	Bay Area Weekend Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A one off fic I wanted to write for Dylan Germick (of Planet Booty's birthday... hope you enjoy it!

Bay Area Weekend Fun 

Waking up to the sound of seagulls and the faint sound of the ocean was quite an idyllic start to the day... after arriving at the hotel late last night, Mandy wondered how well she'd be able to sleep, since she never really could feel comfortable in a bed that wasn't hers. But thankfully she felt well rested and ready to see what kind of fun Kate and her could get into before the concert. Getting out of bed she went to her suitcase to get the outfit she had picked for today, she heard the bathroom door open and Kate, already dressed, exited. 

"Morning, Mandy... hope you slept well. I already have something fun planned for us this afternoon." She breezed past her, giddily as she went to put her socks and tennis shoes on. 

"You already planned something... that's a new record for you, Kate." She jested with a yawn, as she adjusted the straps of her alien racer-back tank top. "And here I thought we were just gonna play tourist for a while before we went to see Planet Booty." 

"Methinks you've underestimated me, amiga: " she replied with a laugh as she tightened her shoelaces. "But you'll be pleasantly surprised with what's in store." 

"So, you're not going to tell me now?" Mandy asked, fighting with the zipper on her black shorts for a second or two before they zipped up. 

"We'll talk over breakfast... let's hustle!" She smiled, her hazel eyes twinkled making Mandy feel suspicious of what Kate's itinerary has in store, but she merely shrugged, slipped into a pair of flip flops and (making sure she had her hotel key-card in her wallet) followed Kate out of the door. 

************* 

"You've got to be kidding." Mandy sighed, setting her bottle of orange juice down on the white table. "You honestly called the yoga studio that Dylan works at and scheduled us for one of his classes?" 

"It's a beginner's yoga class... we'll be fine." 

"It's not about what type of class it is that I'm frustrated about, Kate; out of all the yoga studios here, why would you pick the one he works at?! I figured we'd just see him at the concert and "surprise" him there: since we came all the way from Ohio, but no..."


End file.
